Last one lost
by Konoha's new Princess
Summary: After the third's death, Naruto searches for someone to fill that emptiness, and as hard as Kakashi or Jiriaya try, they just can't. Some Naru/Hina, but barely. I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the places. That is owned by Kishimoto Masashi.
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**Last One Lost Chapter 1**

**HI there! This happens to be my first story, so all reviews are helpful, but please, no name calling. Also, if you notice a mistake, let me know, and I can fix it. I don't have a beta yet, so there probably are going to be mistakes.**

**I do not own Naruto...*TEAR* Kishimoto-sama owns it...**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Bijuu thinking'_**

**"Bijuu talking"**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I sat there, not bothering to hide my tears. Kaka-sensei and Ero-sennin sat there in the silence, watching over me. One word kept repeating in my mind, _'Jiji, Jiji, Jiji'_. "I can't believe it, it can't be true" I sobbed as I buried my head into my hands and shook.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

_I woke up in the hospital after my fight with Gaara. I was waiting for Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage, who always has come when I was in the hospital. Hours of mind numbing boredom and counting of the birds that flew past my window passed, and he still hasn't shown up. I try not to be too disappointed, for being the Hokage is an important job, and after the sand/sound invasion, I guess he is just up to his neck in paperwork._

_Then Kaka-sensei walked in, followed by Ero-sennin. Jiraya sighed after a few moments of tense silence. "He's not coming Naru-Chan, I am sorry." _

_I sat there, unblinking, until the words sunk in. tear after tear came as Kaka-sensei said, "He was facing off Orochimaru, the snake guy you fought, who was disguised as the Kazekage, and, well, it was definitely a fight between the God of shinobi, and his prized student, that's for sure. He fought to protect Konoha, and all inside its walls. I hope you can understand that. The funeral is in a few days…On your birthday…"_

_That's when I lost it. Screaming and crying, I was throwing things all around. _

_I was broken. _

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Five minutes passed, and I got control of my weeping. Tears still rolled down my cheeks, but the gut-wrenching cries were silenced, and locked up even tighter than Kuuybi. I stood up, with a blank face, and deadened eyes, grabbed my funeral kimono, and mechanically got changed. Kaka-sensei already was wearing his, and Jiriaya used a justu only known to him to change into his own.

We walked outside, into the rain, and headed to the funeral place. We stood at the front, me because I had to be there for Konohamaru, and Kaka-sensei and Ero-sennin because they needed to be there for me.

Sakura, Sasuke, and the rest of the Konoha shinobi 12 were about five rows behind us. As the pastor spoke of the Hokage and all his accomplishments, the sky darkened, and the tears of Kami fell upon us. No one said anything, or even moved to take shelter from the thick rain. A few moments later, all of us took out flower, and laid it upon Jiji's coffin, murmuring our last words. Konohamaru and I went up together, and I had to constantly remind myself, _'Be strong for Ko, for Ko.'_

After the funeral, Konohamaru and I walked silently back to my apartment. Ko was now an orphan, for Jiji was Ko's actual grandfather, whereas for me, he was my surrogate grandfather.

* * *

**KONOHAMARU'S POV**

Still crying, I grasped Naruto's hand as we walked to his home. _'What am I going to do? I have no family left. Naruto is already a ninja, so he won't be around enough, I will be all alone.'_

Naruto's voice yanked me out of my distressed thoughts. "Ko, I want you to liv e with me. I don't want to see you all alone. We can live together, and be each other's brother, okay?"

I was silent, to the point he looked at me worriedly, and I finally spoke, "Of course Nii-san, I would love too! Thanks Boss!"

He smiled at me. I personally thought it was a grimace. I realized that he was taking this just as hard, maybe even harder than I was. I vowed to be there for my brother, if only as a familiar shoulder to lean on.

"You can come out now." Naruto said. Instantly, Kakashi, and the toad sannin was next to him. I was shocked to see them both here.

"You have been requested to see the council, tomorrow at ten in the morning." Kakashi said with obvious hatred for the council members.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

I was shocked. '_The __**council**__ wanted to see __**me**__? Why?' _I nodded, and all of us went back to my place. I got Konohamaru situated in his room while Jiraya had ANBU get all of his things out of the Sarutobi household.

We both immediately went to bed as the two war-hardened shinobi talked in hushed tones.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

"I don't think they should go unwatched. Both of them are assassination targets, and they have been since they were born! You can't just leave them, especially now, because I have a feeling that Iwa might attack while we are still getting on our feet.

"They won't be alone, and I will be guarding them. After tomorrow's meeting, I am taking them both on a three year training trip. And don't give me that look, I can protect them, and teach them what they need to know as ninjas." Jiraya said, as I then started begging to go… well, not begging, for I am too 'hip', as Gai says.

"Fine! You can come! Just stop with the eye! Kami!"

Kakashi eye turned from a wounded puppy dog, to a cheerful smirk "Yay."

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Looking at my clock, I noted that it was 2 am. _'I am never going to get any sleep brooding.'_ I thought. I got up, put some clothes on, grabbed four kunai and eight shuriken, and ran to training ground seven. When I got there, I immediately got to work hacking at a wooden practice post with two kunai, one in a reverse grip.

I finished my early morning training by throwing the shuriken into a cross shape. I glanced at the suns position in the sky, and determined that it was approximately four-thirty. I sat down under one of the great pine trees ant the south edge of the training area, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV **

"Dammit! How did we lose a twelve year old?" I grumbled to myself as I, panic-stricken, searched every place I could think of. I even searched the top of the fourth Hokage's head, and Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

I stopped near the edge of area 7 when I heard light snoring coming from underneath me. I looked down from the perch on a branch that I was on. "Thank Kami!" I exclaimed as he woke up, I jumped down and stared at him.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess I'm caught huh." His face smiled but anyone with some shinobi training could seem that it didn't reach his eyes. Naruto was wearing a mask. "Naruto…"

* * *

**Hey!**

**To clear some things up, Basically The third Hokage died, making Konohamaru an orphan, Naruto wants him to live with him, and the council want to talk to someone. Naruto is conflicted, and to cope with the confusion, he goes out for some late night training...yup.**

**Listen, I apologize that some characters are OCC, but please do not be too mad. Also, I have poll on my profile, and It is kinda important to the story. GO VOTE! Yea, ummm, I will pot the chapters as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2 Family

**Hello! Umm I don't own Naruto…darn…**

**I am hoping you all can give me some feedback on my writing style…**

**pmiranda13: Thanks for reviewing, and that was definitely a confidence booster.**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

….

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Bijuu talking"**_

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Naruto…"_

Chapter 2

I just stood there, listening to the council rant about how the teme was able to defeat Gaara, and how I hurt Sakura_. 'Those fools, I was the one who defeated Gaara. I was the one who saved Sakura…Temes..'_

Finally, I had enough. "If all you're going to talk about is Sasuke, then why did you order me here?!"

**SLAP!**

Jiraya walked in just in time to see Akima Haruno, one of the civilian council members, and Sakura's mother, strike me across the face. "What is going on here?!" He roared. "WE are supposed to TALK to Naruto about his heritage, not abuse him you bakas!"

"My heritage? What about it?" I ask, rubbing my cheek and glaring at Akima.

There was silence and then, Shikaku Nara spoke up, revealing that he was awake, "It has been brought to the Council's attention that you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Whirlpool, and…The fourth Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze."

In a calm fashion, I turned to my perverted sensei.

"Your student." It was not a question.

"Yes…" Jiraya suddenly had the urge to punch himself in the head a few times. "Listen, Nar-"

"Save it, because I don't care." In a blur of red, orange, and blue, I was out of the building, rushing home. When I got there, I quickly wrote a note for Konohamaru, grabbed my money, my clothes, and some rations. My weapons were already on my belt, and I ran, faster than ever before.

I easily passed the chunnin guards, and was well on my way out of the forest surrounding Konoha, when I felt a presence behind me.

I stopped, turned around and glared. I searched for my pursuer, and I saw movement from behind a bush. A tall man stood up, and…I froze.

_Sunshine yellow hair, as bright and obnoxious as mine, bright blue eyes that held his intelligence behind a mask... this must be him. _

The same thought flashed through both blondes minds.

* * *

**JIRAYA'S POV**

_'Where did the gaki go?! We need to find him! What if he left the village? What if he hurt himself? Oh, I knew this wasn't a good Idea!' _A million thoughts rushed through the perverted Sannin's head, some scenarios worse than others.

"Have you found his scent yet?" I watched, despair settling in deeper than before, as Kakashi shook his head sadly. "Well, get the Inuzukas, Huugas, and anyone with a summon out there searching!"

I finished the seals, and called my best tracking toads. Kakashi sent every hound of his in a different direction, except for Pakkun, who is his best tracker. "Gimikagi, Gomahachi, search for him, go now!" I need not elaborate on who he was. The reversed summoned to him.

A few minute later, they pooped back, "Jiraya! He is with a man that looks just like Minato! We were unable to discover the coordinates. He sent us back to fast, but he is in that direction." Gimikagi was pointing west.

Kakashi, Pakkun, and I were racing west before the finished speaking. A few moments later, in the forest, we were able to pick up a scent. Actually two scents. Naruto's, and…

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Minato…" The man frowned at my words, but no-the-less nodded. That was all I needed. I ran to him, and he opened his arms as if he expected me to try and hug him. Oh no, that would come after. As I neared him, I plastered a fake smile on my lips, easily. He started to smile back when…

"Oof." I heard as he stood hunched over, gasping for breath as I removed my fist from his gut area. He shakily stood back up, and he found himself with arms around him. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Dad" I said as I buried my head into his shoulder. As I cried, his arms snaked around me, and carried me to a small cottage about a mile away. Eventually, I fell asleep in his warm, fatherly embrace.

* * *

**MINATO'S POV**

'_Oh my Kami. He is alive, really alive!' _I thought as I carried my son's worn down body to my hidden cottage. I smiled as I looked up at the moon. "Thank you for answering my prayers." I whispered as I crossed the threshold.

When we arrived, I put him down on my couch, laid a blanket across him, and started making food. I made miso and pork ramen, for if he is like his mother, sushi, if he's like me, and some traditional Fire Country's foods.

I had just finished setting the table when I heard a small yawn. I poked my head into the other room, to see Naruto stretching and yawning. I smiled, glad that I didn't have to wake him.

"Good Afternoon, Naruto." I said as warmly as I could. My smile dimmed a bit as I saw him stiffen at my words, but after a moment, he relaxed again, and ran at me. Expecting another punch, I braced myself, but went with it when Naruto hugged me tightly, as if afraid that I would disappear.

"You're alive Tou-san" He was grinning, even more than his mother had been able to.

"I could say the same to you Musuko." I said, and he tilted his head like a five year old would. "But first tell me, who adopted you as a baby?"

Naruto's ear-splitting grin fell from his whiskered face, "...Nobody..." he whispered. Naruto's gaze slid to the floor.

"Nobody." I repeated calmly. In my head, I was thinking, _'There will be hell to pay.'_

* * *

**So wha'cha all think? Hmm? Did I do a good job? See any mistakes?**

**To recap, (Thanks pmiranda13 for the tip) Naruto goes to the council, finds out who is parents are, feels betrayed, and runs off, forgetting about Konohamaru, and meets his father in the woods.**

**Review if you like or see something wrong, if you don't like it, then don't continue reading, Kay?**

**I will be back!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arise Old Memories

Sorry! sorry! sorry! I didn't mean to wait so long! My schoolwork got ahead of me, and I am still trying to catch up. Sorry that it is so short. Oh, and go onto my profile, and vote on the poll. I need to know, and I have only had one voter so far. Please!

Disclaimer….. I am weird…and I don't own Naruto….Tragic, I know

….

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu speaking"**

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

* * *

Chapter 3….Arise old memories

Previously:

"_You're alive Tou-san"_

"_I could say the same to you Sochi." I said, and he tilted his head like a five year old would. "But first tell me, who adopted you as a baby?"_

_Naruto's ear-splitting grin fell from his whiskered face, "Nobody" he whispered. _

"_Nobody." I repeated calmly, but in my head, I was thinking, __**'There will be hell to pay.'**_

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV **

"They've stopped" My team of dogs slowed down.

We stood outside of a small, unassuming cottage. Soft snoring could be heard, along with dull thuds signifying someone's approach. The back door slid pen, and…my heart stopped. "Sensei?"

I expected a smile or a happy greeting from the former Hokage. What I got was completely unexpected. A snarl erupted out of Minato's mouth, along with a Rasengan at the ready. I put my hands up, to show I came in peace…for the moment.

"How dare you!" He sneered, "I trusted you, and you let my own son live alone, without a family?! And now you have the NERVE to show up here, tailing him no less, and act friendly and peaceful?!"

"Wait, it isn't like that!" I quickly said.

"Then what was it like Hatake." I flinched at the use of my last name.

"I wasn't able to adopt him. Trust me; the council blocked everyone who tried. Me, Sandaime-sama, Hizashi, all of your friends tried multiple times, heck, even Jiraya-sama tried, and is still trying."

"You could have still taken care of him."

"I did, I gave him food, money, and if he needed it, shelter. Danzo had his ROOT ANBU watching him, and would have known if I took him in. I did all that I could do." _'Well, I could have shown him who it was, instead of just letting him see my ANBU mask…'_

Just then, Jiraya popped out of the trees. He skidded to a stop, and froze. "Oh my kami. But you're supposed to be dead!" he eventually shouted.

"And you should be quieter." We listened, and noticed the light snoring from inside had stopped.

Minato's face lost some of its anger and he waved us inside, just as Naruto was making his way to the door. The moment he saw us, we all saw betrayal flash across his face, and then he took off.

* * *

**JIRAYA'S POV**

'_One last leap,' _I looked out at the clearing and stopped dead in my tracks at the messy blonde hair, "Oh my kami. But you're supposed to be dead!"

"And you should be quieter." I stopped and listened as that breathing inside the cabin had stopped. Minato let us inside, and we encountered Naruto. I opened my mouth to speak, but he wasn't even paying attention to me, but we all saw the hurt that skittered across his face. The next thing I know, we are chasing him once again.

I sighed. We ran in a triangle formation, Minato on point, me on the right, and Kakashi on the left. "Naruto, wait!" Kakashi yelled.

"Why was he hurt that you all were here?" Minato questioned.

"He thinks we are trying to capture him and bring him back to Konoha. We just need to talk to him."

Minato's response was a flash of yellow, and then he was gone.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

Tears flooded out of my eyes. 'He probably told them they could take me back.' My resolve steeled, 'No, I won't ever go back to that hell hole. Not alone at least.'

Then, I tripped. When I looked up, I saw my father there. "You are here to drag me back to Konoha." I stated angrily.

"No" he said. "They came, and then you woke up. They just want to talk. I won't let you go, so why don't you just sit down." Dad walked over to a log, sat down and patted a spot next to him. I walked over uncertainly.

Once both of us were seated, he spoke soft and clear, "What's wrong. I mean, I know you were in the orphanage all your life, but the village, the people, they are so nice. Why don't you want to go home?"

I snorted. "Home, that's a nice fantasy Dad." He frowned. "That place hates me. The villagers have beaten me, so have multiple shinobi. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I turned three, shops wouldn't let me in to buy food or clothes, my house was vandalized, and my stuff stolen, and you think I would call that place home? Face it Dad, Konoha has changed since you were alive."

As my rant continued, my father's face grew sad, "I, Son, I am so sorry for what they have put you through, but It is still home, and I will be with you. I can't believe that the Konoha disrespected my son though."

"That would be because Sarutobi never told anyone, not me, not the villagers, not the council, not even Naruto."

"Heck, I didn't even know till he was in the Chuunin exams, and I am his godfather!"

I stiffened as I watched Kakashi and Jiraya walk into view.

* * *

**Remember, if you see any mistakes, let me know. So sorry again, I will try to have another chapter up next week. My poll will end on Saturday, and then I will try and get going on this story. Also, if you don't like it, I would appreciate it if you didn't say mean things like "This sucks, you should go die or something."**

**It hasn't happened to me yet, but my friend writes for One Note...I think...and she has gotten a few of those.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who like the story, thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks for the readers!**


	4. Not a ChapterSorry

Okay, so sorry, but I just can't get any idea for this story…I will keep trying, but don't expect any updates soon. Thank you for my readers, and reviewers. I will try, but I am not getting any more to the plot… Sorry….


End file.
